Untouched
by magstiel9
Summary: Sastiel (sassy). Demon!dom!Sam, human!sub!Cas. Rated M for sexual content. Panties!kink. Petting.


Cas was in the bed, reading a book, which wasn't that interesting but he was trying to kill the time till his demon comes back home, At some point the silence was getting heavier and almost unbearable. He thought of playing some music. Then he heard the heavy steps in the hallway and his eyes lifted up from the black letters of the book and shot at the open door. His heart skipped a bit and his fingers dropped the book when Sam showed up at the door frame, his tall massive body wrapped in a black suit, his silk light brown long hair tugged behind his ears. He treated Cas with a naughty smirk and stepped in.

'You are finally home' Cas bit his bottom lip and stood up.

Before he could approach Sam, the demon waved his hand and the door slammed closed loudly, followed by a click of locking up. The slam was so sudden and loud that made Cas jerk at his place and blink. He checked Sam's face – there was no trace of anger so it was… probably okay. Being locked in a room with the demon was something usual for the human. He was sort of used to that. He was a bit confused, surprised and speechless only because Sam wasn't saying a word and the slam of the door was rather unexpected. Sam was keeping silent. He cut the space between them in two steps and smiled at Cas when the human lifted his chin to lock his baby blue eyes with Sam's. Cas' nose filled with Sam's perfume and he loved the smell of male perfume – always so arousing. Sam blinked and his hazel eyes turned all pitch-black fitting somehow professional with his black suit pouring power and dominance over his being and they were having amazing creepy contrast with his puppy sweet smile. Cas bit the inside of his cheek – those black eyes were always sending shivers down his spine and mixed feelings from slight fear to arousal. Sam's fingers seductively slid to Castiel's collars and neck and he lifted his chin up expecting a kiss, but he only got a ripped t-shirt by the demon's bare hands. Cas' breath stuck in his lungs and his eyes opened wide looking at Sam. And before he could do or say anything the pants followed – ripped along with his boxers. He stood naked in front of Sam, the demon's fingers sliding barely touching his skin leaving burning traces, making Cas needier for his lover's touches. Sam smirked at his human's rising heartbeat and heavy breath. The Winchester slid fingers along Castiel's jawline lifting his chin higher, leaning down closer and closer, hovering and breathing hot on his parted lips.

'Sam' Cas barely gasped. He needed it… he needed the hot tongue inside him right that moment.

And he received it. The demon's mouth pushed to his, the wet tongue sliding deep in Cas' mouth, exploring it. He couldn't help but whimper and grasp on Sam's overcoat pulling him hard to stick to him. Sam smiled pleasant in the kiss and his fingers dropped to Cas' butt rubbing and squeezing at it playfully a bit roughly. And another push of his tongue, teasing at Cas' tongue made the human hard and press at Sam's crotch through the fabric of his pants. He groaned from the depth of his throat and pulled Cas to the only chair they had in the room.

'I will sit on your lap, or I'll get spanked? I promise, I was a good boy' Cas said quietly and smirked after breaking the breathtaking kiss.

'I don't doubt it' Sam answered with incredible low voice which made Cas shiver and lick his lips. The demon snapped his fingers and in matter of seconds a pair of thin baby blue panties wrapped around Cas' butt and cock, making the tip stick out on the front. 'They really suit amazingly with your eyes.'

Cas eyes locked with those of the demon and his head tilted like a little child. Then the demon slowly twisted his own wrist and Cas kneeled down unwillingly as the magic bossed his body. So that was it – his demon wanted to be blown.

Wrong!

Sam sat on the chair and leaned just to leave wet kiss on Cas' lips making them glistening, then he took his hand and put two fingers in his obscene demon mouth, swirling tongue around them, making them hot and wet as Cas' glistening lips parted feeling the heat taking over his head and ears. He liked it and he wanted to know what his demon had in his mind. And when he pulled out Cas' fingers, he let go of his wrist and leaned to his ear, whispering:

'I want you… to get opened… right now and bring yourself to the edge and over it… alone with only those two fingers of yours.' He chuckled and leaned back on the chair, not breaking eye contact.

Cas was eager to do it no expect it to be so difficult. He reached hand from the front but the demon bend fast to him and grasped his wrist to stop him.

'No… oh no. Go around. I want to see your cock and I don't want you to brush it if your hand is on the front… come on… go from behind.'

Cas nodded and the demon leaned back again observing his human hiding his hand behind him, moving the panties just enough for his fingers to reach his dry hole, giving it a slight caress with his wet fingers, slowly warming it up.

Track of time was lost.

Cas had 3 fingers buried inside him, trying to hit his spot, his hard cock dripping with pre-cum, his eyes shut, mix of pain and pleasure tensing in his lower back and abdomen. The demon was smirking every time Cas was letting broken moans, gasps.

'I can't…' he was sobbing 'Oh, please, I can't…'

'Of course you can, my dear. Keep going'

Cas was fucking himself on his fingers already reaching his sweet spot, and every time he was hitting it a jolt of electricity was shooting all over him. But that wasn't enough. For how long he was doing it? Toes were curling, broken sobs ripping out his throat, listening to the pleasant quiet hums and moans of the demon. He slammed hips over his fingers hard, so hard hoping that's enough but that only made him cry and grasp at Sam's knee. Wasn't enough. He never needed so long to come… never!

He let go of Sam's knee and reached down at his cock – 2-3-4 strokes he was ready BUT… Sam leaned and slapped his hand away waving a finger before his face.

'Don't touch there… I want you to come only by your fingers. I want you to come untouched and become undone right here right now, before me'.

Cas locked his blue eyes with the demon and kept pushing his fingers deeper and harder inside hitting the right spot… but it was just not enough. He was so close keeping like that for few minutes already but not enough to roll him over.

'I can't…' Cas cried again in Sam's face 'It's not enough I need just a little…'

'You can do it Cas, I know it, you've done it before…well it was when I had my hands on you, but I still believe you can do it without help' the demon leaned to suck on Cas' neck and leave a bruise and Cas used the moment to fuck his fingers inside hard few times combining it with the sensation of the working mouth of the demon…

It was like a fire swallowing him from the inside as he cries loud next to Sam's ear, tears streaming out of his eyes, cum spilling over his belly, moistening the blue panties and dripping on his inner thighs and floor. And it was so good to finally find release after unknown time of stretching and curling fingers inside himself. He couldn't hold himself and took his fingers out dropping on the floor breathless, black spots shading his sight. Then the demon covered him with his body, still kissing his neck and down till he swirled tongue around Cas' belly button and licked away all the cum.

'Well done' he smirked and added quietly 'You will get rewarded.'


End file.
